Family Above All
by Kita-Tsukyo
Summary: Madeline Sophia Evans- cousins to Elena and Jeremy Gilbert. Just your average young adult. Except she suffers from PTSD. No one knows why but why is she afraid of witches and not The Mikaelsons?


Madeline's P.O.V.

I sighed, Max resting his head on my knee as I stroked his head, waiting for my cousin Elena to come get me from the airport. Max whined softly, " I know boy, I know. She's late. And will totally owe me two large coffees from Starbucks for this."

"Oh I will, will I?"

I turned around and gasped at the sight of Elena. I jumped up and ran around to her, hugging her tightly," there you are Lena!" She laughed and hugged me tightly. "Come on, I have so much to tell you on the way to the house." I nodded and grabbed my duffle bag and grasped Max's leash, he following after me. When we got to her house, I sat in silent shock. Bonnie was a freaking w-witch and Caroline was turned into a vampire. Jeremy knows about it all too but Aunt Jenna doesn't know a thing, and apparently there is this big bad family after her, the Mikaelsons. "Well, this should be a blast." She laughed at my dry tone as she hopped out of the car.

'I cannot be around Bonnie. No one can know. I- I cannot let anyone find out why I went missing for four months when I was 11.' I got out of her car and Max hopped out as soon as I opened the door. He looked up at me, tail wagging as I cooed to him. We both went into her house to see four unfamiliar men and Jeremy all in the living room. I frowned as I looked around. I heard someone coming downstairs and looked behind me to see Bonnie, more grown up, smiling at me. "Maddie! You're back!" She went to hug me and I stepped back, barely keeping myself from hyperventilating. "H-hi B-Bonnie." She frowned at my reaction to her. Jeremy took that moment to wrap his arms around me and swing me around, causing me to let out a squeal. I laughed as he did so, "JEREMY GILBERT! You put me down mister!" He knew I was not angry but set me down nonetheless. "It's great to see you again, Maddie. I missed you."

I hugged him tightly as Max sniffed at his leg. " I missed you to Jeremy. It is so good to see you again. And _how dare_ you get taller than me!" He laughed at my mock anger, causing me to pout. I looked behind him to see the four strangers watching us, mainly me. I hated it- having so many eyes on me. "Um hi?" I waved with a confused expression. A brunette guy stepped forward, he had nice green eyes and a chiseled face. " I am Stefan, Elena's boyfriend. You must be Madeline, her cousin." I nodded as I studied him- always having a good sense of character whenever I meet someone. " Nice to meet you Stefan. I can assume the dark haired one is your brother then, Damon right?" I looked to him as I asked that and he nodded with a cocky smirk.

The two on the other couch however, seemed amused by me. One having blonde curly hair and cute dimples. His eyes held mischief but I had the sense of family from him. The one beside him was absolutely breathtaking. He had chiseled features, dark brown hair neatly combed and rich chocolate eyes. He seemed tall as well, dressed in a dark suit. He was looking at me in awe, like he has never seen a girl before. "Forgive us, love." the blonde spoke, "I am Niklaus Mikaelson, this here is my big brother Elijah." I nodded, " Pleasure, I am sure." My lips quirked to a smirk slightly as he grinned broadly at me.

Elena took that moment to come downstairs, not realizing that the Mikaelsons were here she gasped and tried to pull me behind her. Max growled warningly at her and she stopped. "Klaus what are you doing here?! How did you even get in?!" I looked at Elena with a frown, she sounded so harsh and hateful. I have never seen her like this before and I can say with all certainty that I do not like it nor do I approve of it. "Elena! Where are your manners missy?" She looked to me shocked, " They are house guests at the moment. You should be polite, I **know** my Aunt and Uncle raised you better than that! We both know that!" Klaus seemed even more amused by this as he leaned back, casually sipping on the drink Jeremy had given to him.

Elijah's P.O.V.

We sat on the couch of the Gilbert home as the Salvatores seemed to believe that we would bring harm to the young Gilbert boy. How ridiculous. I heard a car door closing and sat up straighter as I knew the doppelganger had arrived. Niklaus being as suffering as usual, with the slight taunts he would make to the brothers about Ms. Elena. She seemed to not realize we were even here as she carried a duffel bag upstairs. I heard someone else entering the house as well as the sound of paws hitting the hardwood. What I saw before me was a young goddess. Her hair a rich chocolate with just as rich hazel eyes. She had with her a German Shepard wearing a service vest. She seemed surprised to see so many but young jeremy was elated to see her.

I took a deep but subtle intake and blinked surprised. Her scent was sublime. A mixture of the sea, the forest, and subtle hints of hazelnut. She was breathtakingly beautiful. She seemed to shine in the darkness that has been my world. Her long hair cascading down her slender frame to rest at her mid back. Madeline, such a beautiful name, for an exquisite creature such as she. She was my mate. Who would have believed that I would find my mate, that I would even be deemed **worthy** of having one. I continued to study her, memorizing every quirk of hers. I noticed that she seemed to be fearful of the Bennett witch, how odd.


End file.
